One-Shot - O Nerd e a Curiosa
by Isaward
Summary: Ajoelhei-me a sua frente. Isabella arregalou os olhos quando me viu tirar a caixinha com o anel de dentro do bolso. - OMG! gritou e eu ri, ainda éramos muito novos, eu tinha dezoito e Isabella dezessete, mas eu sabia o que queria, eu a amava demais!


**O Nerd e a Curiosa**

Eu sempre fui muito inteligente. Com apenas três anos de idade já tocava piano como um verdadeiro artista. Na escola todos me zoavam, sempre fui apelidado como o nerd da Forks High School.

Isso mudou depois da chegada dela. Eu me apaixonei de cara, mas nunca tive coragem de assumir. Suspirei enquanto me lembrava do dia em que a conheci e nos tornamos amigos.

**Flashback On**

Eu andava afobado pelo corredor da escola quando de repente fui ao chão, olhei pra cima e dei de cara com Jacob Black, esse ser era capitão do time de futebol e só por isso se achava o máximo, ou que podia humilhar as pessoas.

– Não olha por onde anda, nerd idiota! – gritou me pegando pela gola da camisa. Arregalei os olhos e tentei me soltar, mas como sempre o Black só anda em bando. Tyler e Mike me seguraram e Jacob veio pra cima de mim enquanto estalava os dedos.

– Soltem-me! – rosnei enquanto me sacudia. Mike e Tyler riam e quando Black se preparou para me dar o primeiro soco, escutamos um grito.

– Nãoooo! – uma voz feminina gritou, Mike e Tyler por reflexo me soltaram e novamente fui ao chão. Olhei para a menina que tinha gritado, assim como Jacob, Mike e Tyler. Fiquei sem palavras quando meus olhos se encontraram com os seus, a menina era simplesmente linda. Nunca a tinha visto por aqui, com certeza devia ser nova nessa escola.

– Quem você pensa que é pra gritar assim comigo? – rosnou o Black. A menina deu um sorriso debochado e disse:

– Isabella Swan, a filha do Diretor Swan. – disse enquanto sorria cinicamente. Jacob arregalou os olhos assim como o seu bando, enquanto Isabella completava: – Se eu ver isso novamente, ou souber que vocês chegaram perto desse garoto novamente, irei contar ao meu pai e farei vocês serem expulsos!

– Eu... eu... – o Black tentava dizer alguma coisa mais Isabella o ignorou vindo até onde eu estava. Ela estendeu a mão pra mim e eu fiquei olhando para a sua mão sem saber o que fazer, de repente senti meu rosto quente e percebi que estava corando, ótimo!

– Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou e só agora reparei como sua boca era bonita. Balancei rapidamente a cabeça para me livrar desses pensamentos e assenti. Peguei em sua mão e no mesmo momento uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo e senti quando cai novamente ao chão. Isabella olhava assustada para a sua mão, com certeza ela também havia sentido.

– Oh... Desculpe-me! – pediu enquanto me puxava novamente para ficar de pé.

– Tudo bem! – disse e a vi me olhar de olhos arregalados e totalmente corada. Sorri por saber que eu não era o único que corava ali. Isabella ofegou, me olhava intensamente e eu já estava ficando novamente corado.

–Qual é o seu nome? Ainda não me disse...

–Edward Cullen. – disse me sentindo corar. Isabella abriu um sorriso lindo e disse:

– Olá Edward Cullen, espero que possamos ser amigos. – disse abaixando os olhos.

– C – Claro! – gaguejei corando. Isabella sorriu novamente e disse:

– Você pode me mostrar onde fica minha primeira aula?

**Flashback Off**

Depois desse dia Isabella nunca mais largou do meu pé, ela conheceu a minha família e eu a dela. Éramos dois folgados um na casa do outro. Já havia se passado dois anos desde o dia em que nos conhecemos e eu nunca tive coragem de falar dos meus sentimentos por ela. Ah... Lembrei-me que Isabella era super curiosa, tudo ela perguntava o por quê. Eu não me importava com isso, eu até achava engraçado. Ri ao lembrar-me como descobri que Isabella era a pessoa mais curiosa que eu já conheci.

**Flashback On**

Estava vendo Tv quando minha porta foi aberta abruptamente. Olhei em direção a ela e vi que Isabella estava entrando, detalhe ela estava muito corada. Depois que nos tornamos amigos, Isabella não corava mais, era sempre direta em tudo o que queria saber. Mesmo corada, ela sustentava um sorrisinho brincalhão e curioso. Franzi o cenho e disse:

– Oi Isabella. – ela bufou e disse:

– Já falei para me chamar de Bella. – disse raivosa. Eu ri e disse:

– Eu prefiro Isabella. – eu realmente preferia Isabella. Ela revirou os olhos e veio até mim se sentando ao meu lado no sofá e tomando do meu copo de coca-cola. Rolei os olhos por ela ser tão folgada e continuei a olhando esperando quando ela começaria a falar. Ela me olhou pelo canto dos olhos e sorriu corada, respirou fundo e me olhou de verdade. Espantei-me ao ver suas orbes chocolates me olharem intensamente e curiosamente.

– Oi Ed. – disse manhosa enquanto se aproximava de mim. Arregalei os olhos e me senti nervoso na hora. Eu era louco pela Isabella, mas nunca tive coragem de dizer nada e agora ela vem... toda manhosa, ai Deus!

– Isabella? – gaguejei a pergunta.

–Sabe Ed, eu estava conversando com aquela idiota da Ângela, você sabe que eu não gosto dela, mas ela se sentou ao meu lado e... – interrompi quando percebi que ela estava perdendo o foco.

– Isabella? – ela parou e me olhou esperando. – Foco! – ela assentiu corada.

– Desculpe-me, é que bom... Ela me disse que o Bem a beijou. – disse deitando a cabeça em meu colo e me olhando.

– Oh! – exclamei sem saber onde ela queria chegar. – E? – perguntei

– E, é que bom...- corou, eu já estava ficando assustado. – eu queria saber se você já beijou na boca? Eu corei até o último fio de cabelo e ofeguei alto... Espera? Ela perguntou se eu já tinha beijado na boca? Eu, Edward Cullen beijando na boca? De repente o sufoco passou e me veio uma vontade de gargalhar e foi exatamente o que eu fiz.. Gargalhei!

– Isso não tem graça, Ed! – Isabella gritou, mas eu não conseguia parar de rir. – EDWARD! – gritou me dando um tapa na nuca. Parei de rir e a olhei sério. – Responde!

– Isabella, eu sou Edward Cullen, o nerd da escola... Você acha mesmo que eu já beijei alguma vez? – sussurrei essa última parte. Ela suspirou e disse:

– Eu também não Ed.- corou e disse: - Eu... você sabe que eu sou muito curiosa e eu queria beijar você Ed, eu quero ter o meu primeiro beijo com você, saber como é, você aceita? – perguntou e fez um biquinho. Arregalei os olhos e fiquei olhando seu biquinho. Isabella era tão linda e eu um nerd horrível, só usava roupas largas, óculos grandes e de fundo de garrafa, não me achava bonito, mas sempre fui apaixonado pela garota mais bonita da escola. Isabella vendo que eu não tinha nenhuma reação, aumentou mais o biquinho e se aproximou de mim. Comecei a suar frio e quando ela já estava perto, levantei-me de um pulo e acabei caindo, minhas costas bateram com força na mesinha do centro e eu gemi de dor.

– EDWARD! – Isabella gritou e veio até mim, mas sendo ela o desequilíbrio em pessoa tropeçou nos próprios pés e acabou caindo por cima de mim. Gemi novamente de dor e o que me assustou mais... Gemi de prazer ao sentir o corpo dela colado ao meu. Isabella me olhou com os olhos arregalados e olhou para a minha boca que estava aberta. Ela foi se aproximando e eu só conseguia pensar:

"Oh não Isabella, não faça isso só por curiosidade".

Isabella olhou novamente em meus olhos e encostou seus doces lábios nos meus. Inicialmente foi só um selinho, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu escutei um rosnado saindo da minha garganta e de repente Isabella estava embaixo de mim enquanto eu mordia seu lábio inferior e depois o superior. Escutei um gemido e apertei sua cintura mais forte, desliguei-me de meus pensamentos e deixei o momento me levar. Coloquei minha língua em sua boca e timidamente começamos a entrelaçar nossas línguas. Gemi e quando senti meu pau... Ai Deus, eu pensei isso mesmo? É isso, senti meu pau crescer e me afastei bruscamente de Isabella.

–Ai Ed, por que se afastou, não estava bom? – perguntou projetando o lábio pra fora.

– Eu.. é... Eu... – gaguejava sem saber o que falar, até que Isabella me olhou inteiro e soltou uma exclamação. Ela olhava para a minha calça de moletom que parecia uma cabana agora. Ela sorriu e se aproximou. Arregalei os olhos e corri pela casa com Isabella correndo atrás de mim.

– Para com isso Ed, vem cá! – exclamou irritada. Entrei dentro do banheiro do meu quarto e me tranquei lá. – Ed, abre essa porta agora! – sentei-me no chão com o coração batendo fortemente.

– EDWARD!

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei preso lá dentro, só sai quando escutei a porta do meu quarto ser fechada fortemente. Suspirei e fui até a porta do banheiro. Abri-a e coloquei a cabeça pra fora do banheiro, nada! Suspirei aliviado e sai. Sentei-me em minha cama e fiquei pensando no que tinha acontecido. Isabella era louca, definitivamente louca. Deitei-me e fechei os olhos, não sei ao certo quando adormeci, escutei um barulho e abri um dos olhos e vi Isabella no chão enrolada na cortina.

– Isabella! – exclamei atordoado.

– Desculpe Ed, você fica tão lindo dormindo. – disse e quando conseguiu levantar veio até mim e se sentou ao meu lado. – Ed, eu gosto muito de você, sabia? – perguntou corada.

– Hum... Eu também Isabella, você é minha melhor e única amiga. – disse com um sorriso. Ela levantou em um pulo e gritou, estava vermelha, vermelha de raiva.

– Porra Edward, eu quero ser sua namorada! – gritou vindo pra cima de mim e pulando no meu colo. Arregalei os olhos e fiquei vermelho. Como é?

– Como é? – perguntei o que estava pensando. Ela bufou e disse toda dengosa enquanto deitava no meu peito.

– Isso Ed, eu quero namorar você, você quer namorar comigo? – abriu um sorriso tímido e me peguei sorrindo também.

– Eu quero linda. – respondi, mas meu sorriso sumiu. – Mas...Você é tão linda Isabella, e eu sou esse cara estranho e feio... – ela me interrompeu colocando um dedo na minha boca.

– Ed, eu não me importo com a forma que você se veste, ou como arruma o cabelo, ou com os óculos que usa, pra mim você é o cara mais lindo do mundo, sincero e inteligente. Antes de você, ninguém chegava perto de mim e quando chegavam, logo fugiam ao descobrir como eu era curiosa. – riu e continuou. – quando eu vi o que o Black tava fazendo com você, eu me senti estranha, senti que tinha que defender a qualquer custo e eu percebi naquele momento, quando você me deu um choque encostando nossas mãos, que eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por você. Sorri com o seu discurso e acariciei seu rosto de porcelana. Isabella se aproximou e me deu um selinho.

– Bom, se você pensa assim, quem sou eu pra te mudar né? – Falei a fazendo rir. Levantou se sentando e abriu um sorriso brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo malicioso.

– Então, já está tudo esclarecido entre a gente e agora somos namorados, eu... – parou de falar e mordeu os lábios.

– Você? – ela riu e sentou em cima da minha barriga. Arregalei os olhos quando a senti beijar meu pescoço.

– Eu quero ver o seu pênis! – disse me olhando seriamente.

– OMG!

**Flashback Off**

Eu corava até hoje ao lembrar disso, Isabella insistiu muito para ver o meu... o meu pau, mas eu não deixei é claro e isso nos rendeu uma briga feia. Já fazia um ano que namorávamos e Isabella cada dia vinha com alguma pergunta. Na escola, eu ainda continuava sendo o nerd. Conhecíamos-nos há dois anos e namorávamos a um. Eu era mais velho que Isabella, tinha dezessete anos e Isabella dezesseis e éramos do terceiro ano. Isabella não tinha feito uma série e por isso estava adiantada. Olhei para o relógio de pulso e constatei que logo Isabella chegaria. Toda sexta, sábado e domingo, Isabella dormia aqui em casa. Charlie e Renné não ligavam, minha mãe e meu pai também não. Eles sabiam que nós nunca tínhamos feito nada. Resolvi tomar um banho e esperar Isabella já deitado. Entrei no banheiro e retirei todas as minhas roupas, retirei também meus óculos e entrei sob a ducha quente. Gemi de prazer ao sentir a água quente desfazendo todos os nós das minhas costas. Lavei o cabelo com o shampoo de morango de Isabella, ela o tinha esquecido aqui. Peguei o sabonete e comecei a passá-lo por meu corpo e quase cai de bunda no chão ao escutar a voz dela.

– Você tem uma bunda muito linda! – exclamou e eu assustado virei de frente para ela esquecendo totalmente da minha nudez.

– I – Isabella, o que está fazendo aqui? – grunhi e ela riu, descarada!

– Sabe amor, você fica muito lindo molhado desse jeito. – disse enquanto tirava a blusa.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntei de olhos arregalados.

– Vou tomar banho com você, ainda não tomei o meu. – disse enquanto tirava o short.

– Isabella, você está com os cabelos molhados. – rosnei e ela riu me ignorando.

Arregalei ainda mais os meus olhos quando a vi tirando o sutiã e depois a calçinha. Rosnei novamente e fechei os olhos.

– Ah qual é Ed, você me acha feia? – perguntou triste.

– Claro que não amor, mas... eu... – tentei falar, mas as palavras não saiam e estava ficando difícil ficar de olhos fechados. Senti Isabella tocando meu peito e me arrepiei desde meu dedo mindinho do pé até o meu ultimo fiapo de cabelo. Ela encostou seu corpo no meu e gemi ao sentir seu seio encostando em meu peito e o traidor do meu pau ficou em pé, batendo continência. Assustei-me e praticamente corri do Box de volta para o quarto. Escutei um grito de frustração e sequei-me rapidamente colocando uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca, quase chorei ao perceber que meu pau continuava duro. Estava enxergando tudo embaçado e lembrei que meu óculos estava no banheiro. Dei de ombros e me joguei na cama. Depois de um tempo, estava quase dormindo quando Isabella saiu do banheiro já vestida com um baby doll. Deitou-se do meu lado e senti-a me encarando. Ela suspirou irritada e chegou mais perto de mim me dando um selinho.

– Eu te amo! – disse enquanto me beijava novamente e esse eu correspondi. Quando paramos para respirar eu disse:

– Eu também te amo Isabella. – ela sorriu e disse:

– Ed, eu tenho uma curiosidade. – suspirei e sentei-me esperando ela continuar.

Hoje cedo, a Ângela me ligou dizendo que tinha feito um boquete no Bem e... – não escutei o resto da frase, como assim a curiosidade dela era sobre um... um... Deus, nem consigo pronunciar a palavra.

– ISABELLA! – praticamente gritei, ela parou de falar e me olhou assustada.

– O que foi Ed? – perguntou encolhendo os ombros.

– Eu... eu acho que a Ângela não é uma boa companhia pra você, olha só o que você está falando e... – ela não me deixou terminar, sentou-se no meu colo e eu calei a boca imediatamente.

– Ed, você me deixa te chupar? – arregalei os olhos e gemi ao sentir a mãozinha quente de Isabella passeando pelo meu peito por debaixo da camisa.

– Eu... – tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas ela foi mais rápida e me deu um beijo. Perdi todos os meus pensamentos e logo senti sua mão pousar em cima do meu pau ainda por cima da calça. Gemi em sua boca e quando ela largou meus lábios disse:

– Por favor Ed? - pediu com os olhos intensos de curiosidade e desejo. Fechei os olhos gemendo e escutei sua risada, ela sabia que tinha me vencido. Colocou as mãozinhas na parte inferior da minha camisa e pediu para tira-la. Levantei os braços e ela passou com minha camisa pela minha cabeça. Senti seus beijos em meu pescoço e coloquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo o segurando e fazendo um carinho. Desceu seus beijos pelo meu peito e logo chegou ao cós da minha calça. Não pediu dessa vez, apenas a puxou para baixo. No meu desespero de me vestir e fugir de Isabella não vesti uma cueca. Abri os olhos e vi seu rosto corado observando meu pau que ainda estava em pé. Gemi quando senti sua mão quente tentando envolve-lo e quando percebeu que não cabia me envolveu com as duas mãos. Gemi jogando a cabeça pra trás e a batendo fortemente na cabeceira da cama. Isabella riu e deu um beijo na cabeçinha do meu pau. Praticamente urrei ao sentir Isabella envolver meu pau com sua boca quente. Ela tentava engolir mais, mas não conseguia. Peguei em seu cabelo e a fiz movimentar a cabeça. Arregalei os olhos com o prazer e rosnei. Curvei um pouco o corpo e dei um beijo em sua cabeça. Ela pegou o ritmo sozinha e o que não conseguia engolir massageava com as mãos. Senti meu estomago apertar e um arrepio de prazer se passou por todo o meu corpo e eu rosnei ao sentir meu gozo encher a boquinha deliciosa da minha namorada. Deus, eu sou um pervertido!

– OMG Edward, você fez xixi na minha boca! – gritou horrorizada e me deu um tapa no peito. E eu arregalei os olhos, ainda estava mole por causa do meu primeiro orgasmo, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi rir.

– Caramba, não sabia que xixi era... Hum... Gostoso!

Eu ri mais ainda e ela me bateu mais uma vez.

– Isabella, eu não fiz xixi, eu gozei. – ela arregalou os olhos e lentamente abriu um sorriso. - Então, você gozou? – assenti – se você gozou é por que eu fiz direito? – perguntou sorrindo orgulhosa de si mesma. Eu revirei os olhos e assenti. – Sabia que seu gozo é gostoso? – disse passando a língua nos lábios e eu corei rindo.

Balancei a cabeça e a puxei para o meu colo e lhe dei um beijo.

– Eu te amo Isabella.

– Eu também amor. – disse toda derretida. – Ed? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

– Hum?

– Por que a minha parte de menina está melada? – gemi e a empurrei para debaixo de mim.

– Está melada amor? – perguntei com um tom malicioso, eu nunca tinha usado esse tom na minha vida. Será que é verdade que o sexo nos muda? Esperei sua resposta e ela assentiu e disse:

– Sim, está me incomodando, está melada e quente. – disse inocentemente. Como ela conseguia ser inocente logo depois de ter me chupado?

– Vou resolver amor. – eu disse e pela primeira vez eu não corei. Tirei a parte de cima do seu baby doll e admirei seus lindos seios. Eram branquinhos e os biquinhos estavam saltados e duros, eram rosados. Inclinei-me sobre ela e dei meus instintos me dominarem. Mordi e lambi o biquinho direito e escutei-a gemer alto, gemi também ao sentir seu sabor. Fiz o mesmo com o outro seio e depois os juntei e mordi um enquanto apertava o outro. A verdade é que eu sempre fui um nerd safado. Nesse tempo de namoro e até de amizade eu sonhava em ver os seios dela, não só os seios, mas o corpo todo. Isabella gemia mordendo os lábios, sorri me sentindo confiante e desci os beijos para a sua barriga lisinha. Puxei seu short junto com a calçinha e olhei para a sua boceta. Não tinha um maldito pelinho ali. Branquinha, separei seus lábios com os dedos e a vi por dentro, rosa, seu clitóris parecia um moranguinho. Estava inchado e melado, passei o dedo indicador por cima dele e Isabella praticamente gritou. Pegou um travesseiro e colocou por cima de sua cabeça.

– Ed – Edward – gemeu e eu sorri. Abaixei meu rosto e coloquei suas pernas por cima do meu ombro. Passei minha língua desde o seu clitóris até a sua entrada. Escutava os sussurros e resmungos dela abafados pelo travesseiro e sorri, parecia que eu estava fazendo certo. Beijei suas coxas e voltei minha atenção para o seu clitóris e o mordi. O corpo de Isabella pulou na cama e eu gargalhei voltando a mordê-la.

– EDWARD! – ela gritou o que foi abafado pelo travesseiro e ri. Lambia a de cima para baixo e baixo para cima. Vi sua entrada que apertava e relaxava e pensei em meu pau ali. Gemi fechando os olhos e enfiei minha língua ali. Isabella gritou e eu gemi ao sentir minha língua ser apertada por sua carne. Mexi a língua e massageei seu clitóris com o dedão. Isabella gritou vindo em minha boca, gemi ao sentir seu gosto doce. A lambi até terminar de "limpá-la" e subi sobre seu corpo e tirei o travesseiro do seu rosto. Isabella estava com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta arfante. Sorri e beijei sua boca deitando-me ao seu lado. Ela sorriu e deitou em meu peito.

– Adorei Ed! – disse enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

– Eu também amor. – respondi e beijei sua testa. Ela sorriu e me olhou. - Mal posso esperar para repetimos ou transarmos. – riu e eu arregalei os olhos gemendo. Essa menina ainda me mata!

(...)

E assim se passou o nosso ano. Isabella e eu nos formamos na Forks High School, nosso namoro continuava firme e forte. Isabella sempre insistia para transarmos, mas eu sempre declinava. Eu sabia que ela não estava pronta ainda, pelo contrario, assim como o nosso primeiro oral, ela só queria fazer por curiosidade. Ah... depois do primeiro oral, vieram muitos outros. Isabella era insaciável!

Ri dos meus pensamentos e ela me deu tapa.

– Anda logo amor, senão não vamos chegar nunca na faculdade. – estávamos de mudança para Dartmouth, iríamos fazer medicina. Conseguimos pegar os horários e estávamos nas mesmas turmas. Despedimo-nos de nossos pais e fomos para o aeroporto. Nosso voo foi anunciado e depois de algumas horas chegamos a Dartmouth. Nossos pais compraram um apartamento para dividirmos e fomos pra lá. Isabella abriu a porta do apartamento que já estava todo decorado. Levei as malas para o nosso quarto e sorri quando vi uma foto nossa no criado mudo. Olhei para as nossas diferenças, ainda não me acostumava. Isabella tão linda e eu feio desse jeito, foi ai que uma ideia se iluminou em meu cérebro. Sorri, a colocaria em pratica assim que pudesse. Isabella entrou no quarto e disse:

– Que tal tomarmos um banho? – pensei na proposta, mas eu realmente queria fazer uma surpresa pra ela.

– Acho melhor não, eu vou dar uma saidinha, comprar algumas coisas para nos comermos e depois eu falo o que você quiser. – disse e ela sorriu vindo me dar um beijo. Esperei ela entrar no banheiro e sai de casa. Iria primeiro em algum shopping e comprar algumas roupas. Amanhã começaria as aulas e eu precisava mudar, Isabella tinha que ter um cara bonito do lado dela, não que eu me achasse bonito, mas eu não poderia ficar pior né? Dei de ombros e fui a uma loja masculina. Comprei calças, blusas, casacos, um relógio novo e até cueca. Passei em uma loja de perfumes e comprei alguns. Quando estava passando em frente a uma joalheria, um anel me chamou a atenção e o comprei. Fui ao salão do shopping mesmo e o cabeleireiro me olhou como se eu fosse um monstro. Expliquei a ele o que queria e o mesmo assentiu. Ele disse que apesar de tudo o meu cabelo era macio e bem cuidado só precisava de um corte da moda. Revirei os olhos e o deixei fazer o que quisesse. Eu já estava com uma roupa nova. A coloquei na loja mesmo. Uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de gola V branca, tênis da Nike branco e preto e um relógio preto. A única coisa que eu não mudei foi os meus óculos. Não o queria tirar. Uma vez Isabella disse que ele me deixava charmoso. Ri só ela mesmo.

– Pronto querido, você não irá se reconhecer. – acordei dos meus pensamentos ao mesmo tempo em que ele me virava. Arregalei os olhos ao ver meu novo eu. Eu nem me reconhecia. Agradeci ao cabeleireiro e sai dali. Passei no mercado e fiz algumas compras e corri para o apartamento. Entrei e encontrei tudo silencioso. Fui ao quarto e não encontrei Isabella, isso me daria algum tempo para preparar tudo. Fui para a cozinha e guardei as compras, peguei tudo para uma lasanha e a fiz rapidamente. Deixei no forno e resolvi tomar um banho. Tirei as roupas novas e tomei um banho rápido, quando sai coloquei uma boxer e coloquei as roupas de antes. Corri para a cozinha e tirei a lasanha, escutei a porta abrir e logo depois Isabella aparecer na cozinha. Escutei um grito e a olhei.

– O que foi Isabella? – perguntei com um sorrisinho tímido.

– Ed – Ed – Edward... O – o que... V – você ... – ela não conseguia terminar uma frase e sorri, até eu tinha me assustado comigo mesmo. Ela estava de olhos arregalados e a mão no coração.

– Gostou amor? – perguntei enquanto ia abraça-la.

– Você está tão lindo, ainda mais do que já era. – disse alisando meu rosto e sorri. Beijei seus lábios e puxei a cadeira para ela se sentar. Jantamos minha lasanha e coca-cola. Durante o jantar eu respirava fundo tomando coragem para o que eu ia fazer. Limpamos tudo e sentamos no sofá com um pote de sorvete de chocolate. Depois de um tempo levantei-me e ajoelhei-me a sua frente. Isabella arregalou os olhos quando me viu tirar a caixinha com o anel de dentro do bolso.

– OMG! – gritou e eu ri, ainda éramos muito novos, eu tinha dezoito e Isabella dezessete, mas eu sabia o que queria, eu a amava demais!

– Isabella Swan, você aceitaria se casar com esse nerd aqui? – perguntei rindo e ela franziu o cenho.

– Por quê?

– Por que eu te amo linda.

– Mas.. Por quê? – perguntou curiosa como sempre.

– Por que eu te quero pra vida inteira.

– Por quê?

– Por que você é a mulher da minha vida.

– Por quê?

– Isabella... não dá só pra responder? – perguntei impaciente.

– Por quê? – perguntou rindo.

– ISABELLA! – gritei e ela gargalhou.

– Aceito! – gritou pulando em meu colo, franzi o cenho e a olhei.

– Por quê? – eu perguntei e ela riu.

– Por que eu te amo, meu nerd lindo! – disse rindo e ri também a beijando. Gememos um na boca do outro e senti a mão de Isabella na beirada da minha camisa.

– Isabella... – a repreendi sem querer realmente e ela ainda com a boca na minha disse:

– Me faça sua Edward... – meu nome dançou em sua boca e gemi a levantando do sofá. Seria a nossa primeira vez e eu estava nervoso, mas ela era a mulher da minha vida e eu a queria satisfazê-la. Ela enrolou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e caminhei para o quarto e a coloquei deitada na cama. Ela riu e me puxou com as pernas fazendo-me cair por cima dela. A beijei com paixão, enquanto nossas línguas se acariciavam, puxei sua blusa para cima, ela estava sem sutiã. Beijei seu pescoço e fui em direção aos seus seios. Lambi, chupei e mordi seus mamilos escutando os seus gemidos. Desci meus beijos para a sua barriga e abri sua calça jeans e a puxei junto com a calçinha. Dei um beijo em sua boceta e lambi, Isabella gritou e rebolou em minha boca. Abri rapidamente minha calça e tirei minha camisa.

– É muito sexy ver você se despindo. – disse com a voz rouca. Eu ri e ela também. Tirei o resto das roupas e Isabella se ajoelhou e beijou meu pau. Gemi jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto ela me chupava. Peguei em seus ombros e a virei deixando a por baixo de mim e coloquei meu pau em sua entrada.

– Isso amor, me faz sua. – ela gemeu enquanto eu lentamente empurrava pra dentro dela. Gemi seu nome.

– Isabella... tão apertada! – disse tentando me controlar.

– Hum... – gemeu de dor e prazer. – por que, isso é bom? – perguntou e eu ri.

– Cala a boca amor. – disse e quando estava todo dentro dela, esperei-a se acostumar comigo.

– Você é tão grande amor! – gemi e sai de dentro dela e voltei. Isabella gritou e rebolou. Gemi e novamente sai e entrei só que dessa vez mais forte. Isabella arregalou os olhos e gemeu alto. Ri e fiz o mesmo movimento. Percebi que ela me empurrava e assustado sai de cima dela. Ela riu e subiu em cima de mim e se encaixou em meu pau. Gritei de olhos arregalados, ela ficou ainda mais apertada. Ajudava-a a cavalgar em mim, senti aquele aperto em meu estomago e a necessidade de gozar se fez presente. Aumentei o ritmo e Isabella gritou e senti seu gozo escorrer sobre meu pau. Gemi e gozei com ela.

– Eu te amo! – disse cansada.

– Eu também neném.

(...)

Três anos depois...

Isabella e eu já estávamos casados há dois anos e éramos muito felizes ainda faltavam três anos para terminamos a faculdade e a cada dia Isabella vinda com uma curiosidade diferente. Entrei no elevador do apartamento e apertei para o nosso andar. Lembrei-me do dia em que ela chegou animada em casa depois de ler um artigo em uma revista feminina.

Flashback On

–Edward, Edward, cadê você? – escutei Isabella gritar da porta de casa e fui até ela.

– Oi amor. – beijei seus lábios e ela gemeu agarrando meu cabelo. Sorri ainda com os lábios colados aos seus e disse:

– O que foi? Ela sorriu e disse:

– Amor, vamos até o quarto? – perguntou rindo, brincalhona. Sempre quando ela ficava assim, eu me dava bem.

Fomos até o quarto e Isabella foi até a cama, tirou todas as suas roupas enquanto eu a observava.

– O que você quer Isabella? – perguntei sem entender, mas muito excitado.

– Amor, eu fiquei curiosa...

– Novidade! – exclamei e ela riu.

– Eu fiquei curiosa em fazer uma espanhola, você quer? – perguntou inocente e eu arregalei os olhos. Eu só me surpreendia com ela. Assenti e ela sorrindo veio até a mim. – Ótimo! – exclamou animada e veio até a mim, tirou minha blusa e puxou minhas calça de moletom pra baixo. Viu que eu não usava cueca e deu um beijo em meu pau. Gemi e a vi se afastar.

– Volta! – pedi e ela riu Sentou-se na cama e me chamou com os dedos. Fui até ela igual a um cachorrinho e ela sorriu e lambeu os lábios. Gemi e segurei em seus cabelos forçando meu pau em sua boca. Ela chupava babando todo meu pau e eu gemia. Gemi quando senti que ia gozar e ela parou. Gemi em protesto e ela deitou na cama e me chamou para ficar na posição. Assenti e coloquei meu pau entre seus seios. Isabella gemeu e eu também quando ela apertou seus seios em volta dele. Gemi jogando a cabeça pra trás e movi meu pau. Na subida ele encontrava a boca quente de Isabella. Estava enlouquecido, quando senti que ia gozar, sai de cima dela e coloquei suas pernas eu meu ombro e enfiei meu pau dentro dela. Isabella gritou gozando logo em seguida e depois de algumas estocadas gozei também.

Flashback Off

Assustei-me com o barulho do elevador parado e sai de dentro dele, peguei as chaves e abri a porta do apartamento. Quando abri percebi que estava vazio e escuro. Acendi as luzes e fui para a cozinha. Guardei tudo o que tinha comprado e fui em direção ao quarto tomar um banho. Tirei a camisa e a calça e coloquei em cima do sofá que tinha no quarto. Quando olhei pra cama quase enfartei, Isabella estava lá totalmente nua e com a bundinha empinada na minha direção.

– Amor... – gemi apertando meu pau. Isabella virou pra mim e sorriu.

– Sabe amor... Eu estou muito curiosa.

– Hum... Sério? – disse enquanto olhava ainda pra bundinha dela.

–Uhum – gemeu e virou de frente pra mim tirando de baixo do travesseiro um tubinho de gel K.Y.

Gemi indo até ela e peguei o tubinho.

– Tem certeza amor? – perguntei enquanto massageada sua bundinha.

– Uhum, sabe como eu sou curiosa né? – assenti e mordi sua bundinha.

– Minha neném curiosa. – disse enquanto passava o gel em seu pequeno orifício.

– Meu nerd gostosão!

**FIM**


End file.
